my strange life
by animewizard111
Summary: deidara has an older sister named misty? she was even apart of the akatsuki. you could say its a sasoriXoc but its later.
1. Chapter 1

" SISSY CAN WE COME BACK TOMARROW?" a small 4 year old deidara asked with life in his beautiful, deep blue eyes.  
"don't we come here everyday? why would i change that?" we were walking home from the park. we lived in the dream village so everything was beautiful. as we walked home i saw that people staring at me and whispering among themselves. i was a jinchuruki. i was the two-tails and had a cat like appearance. i was use to the whispers having dealt with it for 14 years.  
the next day i waited for dei to get out of the academy and when he didn't i went to find him. i found him sobbing in the woods and asked him what was wrong.  
"they were making fun of me, un"  
"why would they do that" i asked with worry.  
"for my speech problem" he said still sobbing. i pulled him close and whispered in his ear "i have a lot of problems with myself but do i let that get to me? no were both stronger then that. please show me the strong smiling dei-chan that i love so much."  
"but they will still make fun of me, un" he said his sobbing subsided.  
"well tell me something who has the highest grade in your class?"i ask in a matter-of-fact tone.  
"m-me"  
"that's right so does it matter what hey think?" i ask.  
"b-but-" i cut him off.  
" no freagin' buts when people point at me and say mean things about them what do i do?"  
"ignore them, un" he answers.  
"that's right now lets get home before we both get in trouble" i say before we bolt home.

we arrived home to a drunk father, as usual, and a sick mother in bed. "hey mom" we say in unison. "hello kids i feel better im going back to work tomorrow"."i don't think that's a very good idea i mean your still sick and they want me to fight not you". " i have to work just because they think your a monster that doesn't mean they can throw you out there like some bait for an alligator trap." "your a simple ANBU why do they want us in this war so much?" "i don't know baby but when war does strike we have a plan that i haven't told you yet."  
"but mom the people-" my mother cut me off with.  
"don't talk about it with dei here" in a harsh tone.  
"sorry mother".  
i took dei to the park later and when we left i had to carry him home. when we got home i had a sleeping dei in my arms and was about to lay him down in his bed when he looked up at me with eyes that were just like our mother's and mumbled something like "i love you sissy" and drifted off.  
we were woken up three hours later by the sounds of explosions and gunshots. my fathers drunken self was stumbling around and went to the door and asked what was happening and came back to report to my mother.  
"its that goddamn slut her people want her to come back"  
"you need to leave now with dei and, don't tell me where your going, just go and i will meet up with you later i promise"  
"im not leaving my daughter behind" my mother determined to take me with her.  
"shes right lets go" my father said slightly slurred.  
"no" she said.  
"mom if i go with you then they will simply follow me there i need to finish this"  
"fine i will gather a few things and we will leave" she said excepting defeat.  
i walk over to a heavily sobbing Dei-Chan and held him close saying it would be ok and that i had something for him. he look at me with hopeful eyes and asked "what?"  
i hand him a white-jeweled lock telling him that i had the only key fitting it. he took it and i led him out the back door with mother and father. he looked back at me and smiled and i let them leave knowing it was best. i grabbed my mothers green cat ANBU mask and went out to fight. we won that battle but not the war i immediately joined the akatsuki to have a family attachment and they became my family. the people (not the akatsuki others) never stop chasing me so i never went to find dei-chan and my family. i just stayed with the Akatsuki until i had to be sold to the uchihas for money but they vowed to come and get me again.  
i waited i was told to watch over Sasuke and to never let anything happen to him or i would be punished. he use to call me sister and he did remind me of deidara a little but when the uchiha massacre happened Sasuke lost all life and he was always quiet. once when he was younger he looked up to me and asked,  
"sissy do you miss your family" i almost started crying but i was only allowed to cry in my bedroom. i simply replied,  
"well yeah i mean i had a little brother a lot like you, see?" i show him the only picture of deidara i had it was worn down and damaged.  
"wow you had a brother what happened to him?" he asked curiously.  
"i ran away" i lied.  
"oh well-" his mother interrupted saying it was time to come in for supper. i said i wasn't hungry and retreated to my bedroom where i cried myself to sleep silently apologizing to Deidara for not being there.  
a few years later the akatsuki came to find me. sasuke had already left with orochimaru and i was laying in a field staring up at the clouds, something i use to do with deidara. when i felt several strong chakras in the near ring of the woods. i yelled recognizing one of the chakras,  
"come on out with your friends pein".  
pein stepped out smiling several other people whom i had known from the akatsuki before followed.  
"hey little girl" kisame said.  
"hey yourself K" i said.  
"you still luv me?" sasori asked sarcastically.  
"absolutely not" i replied back sarcastically( love like a brother. sort of /)  
"hey girlfriend" konan said happily.  
"heeeeeey blue-chan"  
itachi said nothing and then pein spoke.  
"still sharp as ever i see"  
"you know it man, who are the newbees?" i ask after waving to kakuzu and hidan.  
"this is tobi" pein introduced a hyper lollipop thing and then (knowing of my past)  
"and this...is deidara"  
my eyes instantly shot towards the blonde. he had the same deep blue eyes and long blonde hair but i couldn't be. i approached him and all of the akatsuki knowing of my past leaned forward expecting me to hug him but i simply stop in front of him and saw a chain.  
"whats that?" i asked suddenly interested.  
"oh, this?" he asked. i nodded. he tugged on the chain revealing that it had a lock that was white-jeweled and said,  
"my sister gave this to me when i was really little and ive never taken it off,un" i nearly lost it when i heard the "un" but kept a cool composer and just turned away, quickly sticking the key in my shirt that i also had never taken off, and said simply,  
"lets go".


	2. Chapter 2

i was paired up with deidara and sasori, thanks pein. but things went by fine i couldn't talk to deidara without almost crying so that made the partnership harder. sasori had withstand some injuries on the last mission so it was just me and deidara. we were walking in complete silence i was glancing at him from time to time and he did me. it was getting dark so we decided to set up camp. he asked me to get something out of a bag i nodded and bent over to pick it up. that's when it happened. the key slipped out of my shirt and i tried to retrieve it before he could see but it was to late.  
"WHAT WAS THAT,UN!" he exclaimed.  
"ummmmm my necklace" i said searching for an excuse but not finding one.  
"DONT TREAT ME LIKE IM STUPID YOU KNEW THIS WHOLE TIME AND YOU DIDNT TELL ME. YOU PLAYED WITH MY EMOTIONS I KNEW YOU LOOKED FAMILIAR, UN!" he was practically screaming at this point.  
"please dei let me explain" tear streaming down my face.  
"EXPLAIN THEN WHY WOULD YOU LIE OR BETTER YET WHY WOULD YOU NOT COME AND FIND ME LIKE YOU PROMISSED?"slightly quieter but still very loud.  
"they were still after me and i couldn't risk getting you hurt so i sent you away and then joined the akatsuki and then i was sold to the uchiha's and then you guys found me they were following me all the way dei please stop screaming" i pleaded still crying.  
"that's a lie you never cared about us and you were just trying to get us out of the way, un" tears now escaping his eyes.  
i pulled the picture of him out of my pocket and showed him that and asked him if he didn't matter to me then why would i still have this. he basically fell into my arms sobbing and apologized. i forgave him and handed him my key he looked at me puzzled to which i replied,  
"you know how to use a key don't you?" a light bulb went off in his mind at this point and he unlocked his lock with it. giggling like a child when it opened he then sat down on the ground with the key still in the unlocked lock. i sat down next to him and asked,  
"whats wrong dei-chan?" tears met his eyes again as he said in a mono-toned voice,  
"moms dead sis she died a couple of years after we left" i simply hugged him and told it was ok the same way i did on that night he left. the rest of the mission went fine we caught up and he told me all about what he had done and where he'd been. when we got to the base i was laughing really loud with dei and everyone looked at us like we were crazy. i explained that i had told him and everyone in the room let out a relived sigh. from then on we were joined at the hip until i got hurt on a solo mission unable to get back and then i wondered if anyone would come for me before it was to late.


	3. Chapter 3

i had received a fatal wound to the leg just above the knee. im strong so i would have been fine and able to get away but the kunai was tipped with poison. if only i had been more alert i would have seen that lucky shot but no. the people after me were here and now they were going to get me. i wouldn't even be able to say goodbye to dei. as i limp through the forest i cant help but think of dei 'can he handle the death of another family member?' i spot a tree and lean against it and wait for them. they were close enough that i could hear parts of their conversation so i thought i needed to give up. the poison was tugging me into unconsciousness so i leaned and they came. there were four of them and they said something like,  
"finally that poison should have killed you by now." i really wasn't listening i was just thinking of dei and all the people i cared about. suddenly i saw black. i awoke feeling warmth and a voice... Deidara. what was he saying?  
"please wake up. please i cant lose you too, un. please wake up." i so badly wanted to open my eyes and tell him i was ok but they wouldn't open and i couldn't speak. i heard the door open and a few steps getting closer then Sasori's voice,  
"dei we need to leave. she'll be fine and she'll get better. she has the antidote in her system i injected it immediately after finding her she should theoretically be dead already. but she is strong. now dont keep me waiting." he said and i wondered what had happened. my guess was that after i had passed out sasori had found me and injected the antidote but i couldn't figure out how he had known i was a day away from the base and he couldn't have known exactly where i was.  
"i knew she shouldn't have gone on that mission after that dream i had Danna, un" he said obviously crying. i wondered what dream when Sasori said,  
"how could you have known that dream was real? none of us believed you and the only reason i went was to find you. by the way who were you fighting when i got there?"  
"i don't know but they had my sister so i blew them up. probably wasn't the smartest think to do since i got burned and so did she, un" not crying anymore as far as i could tell.  
"dei you've been sitting here for three days you need to move." Sasori said showing some worry for the younger boy.  
"ill be fine Danna i just need to be with her for a while." i couldn't take this anymore i had to move i couldn't take the sorrow in his voice any longer. i contracted some muscles and got up on my elbows i finally opened my eyes and winced in pain from my forearm so i laid back down. but dei was already yelling about something.  
i looked at my arm and it was completely covered in bandages. i looked up at a smiling dei and asked,  
" what happened to my arm?" not able to remember an injury to my arm. dei was silent. i looked up at him and he was looking at the floor, a few small tear escaped his eye.  
"what did i do to it Dei-Chan?" i asked and he just turned away and started to say something but he stopped. i then remembered that he said he burned me but that he was also burned. i looked him over and saw some bandages on his arm. i looked at his pained face a smiled slightly.  
"it doesn't hurt that much." i said trying to comfort him. he hugged me and half cried half laughed into my shoulder. i looked up and saw that sasori was there staring at me in amazement. when i asked what he simply smiled and said,  
"your amazing"  
"i know" i said cocky like.  
"i mean it by all means you should be dead but your just as strong as i remember," he said running a hand through his maroon hair.  
"oh... um thanks sasori" i said blushing slightly. i thanked him for his antidote and he left i was still blushing. as soon as sasori left deidara cracked a cocky smile and started laughing.  
"what?" i asked defensibly.  
"you like my sasori no danna don't you, un?" he said slyly.  
"n-no i don't" i stammer trying to act cool but failing miserably.  
"yes you do i can tell by that blush your crushing on my danna."  
"ok fine what if i am its not like he would go for me i mean hes just my friend." i said sadly.  
"just tell him i mean whats the worst thing that can happen, un. i don't think a lot of his views are right but hes a good guy." he said.  
"dont you have a mission to go on?" i ask trying to change the subject.  
"hehe yeah im going with danna to the hidden cloud" he said getting up.  
i got up and said "im coming too." he quickly looked at me.  
"no sissy you have to stay here and heal,"  
i activated my healing jutsu on my burns and the wound and looked at him.  
"there happy? now let me see your arm." he extended it. i healed it i grabbed my bag and we headed out. pein tried objecting but i shot him a deadly glare. we left and i couldn't help but think about how much of a family the akatsuki was. deidara was my brother, tobi was the annoying and funny little brother that dei used to be, hidan was the over protective older brother, so was itachi, kakuzu was my awesome uncle, kisame was my cool cousin, pein was the father that i had always needed, konan was like my sister, zetsu was the awesome person that you don't know how your related but you don't complain, and sasori was my crush. it was true he was but still he was only ever going to see me as a friend. at least that's what i thought. by the time that mission was over my views would be completely different.


	4. Chapter 4

we walked for a ways just talking about the plan and the weather then i zoned out for **1 second**,just one, and then zoned back in and they were arguing about art i thought 'crap now they're going to want me to break the tie'  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK MISTY-CHAN!" they ask in unison. i suddenly felt a bit dizzy we had been walking for hours and the poison wasn't completely out of my body yet. i fell and closed my eyes and felt someone catch me i expected it was dei so as i opened my eyes i said,  
" thanks dei"  
" dei? does this hair look blonde to you?" he asked with a chuckle.  
"sorry thanks sasori" i was blushing like crazy now.  
"do you want me to carry you until we set up camp?" he asked with a smile.  
"n-no im fine" blushing harder now realizing that he was holding me bridal style. he raised one eyebrow and set me down. i wobbled a little bit and fell again and he picked me up and said,  
"that's it im carrying you" and then i passed out. i woke, in what i guessed was several hours later. Deidara was gone and Sasori was sitting next to the fire. i looked down and saw that his cloak was over me like a blanket. i thought 'wtf? why is this on me its the middle of summer'.  
"your awake," he said making me flinch in surprise.  
"yeah, wheres dei?"  
"he went to find more firewood." i nod and hand him his cloak. he takes it and i go to sit beside him. the sky was pink and orange with the other side of the sky deep blue with sparkling stars. i looked up and just stared. i must have had a stupid smile on my face because Sasori started giggling.  
"what?" i ask thinking he was making fun of me i wear a light blush.  
"your so cute your just like your brother" he says and it caught me by surprise so i said,  
"oh yeah well your just as cute you look like a five year old i feel like a pedo when im around you" it was true. sort of.  
"...what?" his eyes on me. he looked like he was closer. i look away.  
"n-nothing so when do you think dei will be back?" wanting to change the subject. he sighed,  
"i hope not for a while" he said with a blank expression. he looked even closer. i stare at his perfect features. his flowing maroon hair, his sharp deep light brown eyes, and his beautiful pink lips i so badly wanted on mine. he noticed and asked,  
"like what you see?" i look away but he still looked at me. tracing my features. he suddenly said,  
"i like your eyes" my eyes dart to him and he smirked.  
"Sasori?" i ask not knowing really what the question was.  
"yeah?"  
"never mind" i say quickly and look at the ground.  
"hey look at me" he said i did and his lips pressed against mine and my eyes closed. instinctively put my arms around his neck. i ran my fingers through his beautiful hair and he ran his hands through my raven hair. i unintentionally moaned and he smiled. we broke apart for air and then got right back to it. he ran his tongue across my bottom lip asking for permission. i granted and we just let our tongues mingle for awhile. when we did break we were just feed our starved lungs he spoke first.  
"well? will you be my girlfriend?"  
"of course" i exclaim with excitement and kiss him again. it felt so right having him on the other side of my lips.  
"classy, very classy sis, un" Deidara walked to the other side of the fire. all of a sudden it started raining and we all retreated to the tent. we slept and when we continued the mission i couldn't help but think that Deidara was a little jealous. we got back to the base and we found out that they had located the jinchuruki shubaku no Gaara. the holder of the one tails. they forced me to stay home for that one to fully recover from the poison. Sasori and Deidara hung out with me on the last day before the mission. we just talked about the mission and when they would be back. dei was incredibly quiet for him. when we were walking back to the base i told Sasori we would catch up. he nodded and went on.  
"whats wrong dei?" i ask bluntly.  
"nothing, un"  
"yeah there is if you don't tell me im gonna rip your head right off" i said JOKINGLY.  
"you spend so much time with Sasori im honestly a little jealous" he said sadly. i giggled.  
"don't worry dei he may be my boyfriend but your my brother. that means that he can leave you cant your stuck with me dude whether you like it or not"  
he smiled and i did too. we walked back to the base and i helped them pack. to me i was fine but Sasori and dei said i needed to stay home. as they left i kissed Sasori and then kissed dei on the cheek, he said,  
"siiiiiis not in front of people, un" he said this like a little kid.  
"YES I FINALLY EMBARRASSED YOU!" i paraded around and dei snorted embarrassed.  
"SEMPAI ARE YOU COMING BACK TO ME AND YOUR HOT SISSY SOON?" Tobi exclaimed.  
"Tobi what did you say?" both Sasori and Deidara said in unison.  
"eep" Tobi said and ran off.  
they left and as they were walking out i said,  
"DON'T DIE ON ME BOYS" then i thought 'yeah like Sasori or Deidara would die'


	5. Chapter 5

it was the middle of the night. i feel asleep on the couch from watching a movie. the door burst open and i shot up. someone landed right onto the floor. i rushed to their side and picked up my blonde brother. i looked down and saw that he had no arms. i nearly passed out but i needed to stay strong for him. he was groaning in pain as i carefully placed him on my bed.  
"what happened?" i asked cooly.  
"agh, i was fighting that Gaara kid and he crushed my arm,un. and then i was after the nine-tails and kakashi used his sharingan to blow my other arm off while sasori..." his voice trailed off. i noticed sasori wasn't with him.  
"wheres sasori?" i asked dreading the answer.  
"sis hes... Sasori is dead. that Sakura killed him."

"sis are you ok, un?"  
"I'll get Kakuzu" i said in a mono-toned voice that Sasori use to have. my heart was broken i wanted to cry out all my feelings and have the others comfort me but the tears wouldn't come. i walked into the room Kakuzu and Hidan shared. Kakuzu instantly jumped up and said,  
"i don't have any money what are you talking about" i responded by telling him to fix dei and used a few choice words that Hidan found impressive. the next few months i was usually in my room. but when i left i went to a cliff near the base. i sat there asking Sasori questions like he could actually hear me. once in a while people asked me if i was ok. i snapped at them, even Deidara. my love was gone, what would you? i had recently picked up the habit of cutting myself. it felt comforting to be able to visibly see the pain. i was on the cliff cutting my wrists with a kunai and a voice startled me,  
"what do you think your doing?" dei asked.  
"what does it look like dipshit?" i shot back. his eyes sadden and looked down.  
"i miss him too,un. but you need to stop all these unhealthy habits. everyone is worried even Itachi, un." he said and my stone heart just deflected it.  
"listen Blondie i don't need any of you weaklings. i can take care of myself." with that i started to walk past him and stop just in front of him. i ripped off the key necklace and through it right in front of him. then stormed off. i had to go past Deidara's room that he once shared with Sasori. i walked in since the door was cracked. i sat on Sasori's old bed. a box was on it and i opened it to reveal his puppets. i closed the box quickly. it brought back way to many memories. i looked at the nightstand next to his bed. i opened the only drawer to find a small box. i picked it up and opened it.  
" its a... wedding ring" i whispered to myself.  
just then Konan came in and said,  
" misty come quick its Deidara somethings wrong" i remembered that i had snapped at him again and that he was very depressed about me. i slipped the ring on my finger and bolted towards his chakra. he was standing on the edge of the cliff and Tobi was yelling at him.  
"NO SEMPAI DON'T JUMP YOUR TOO YOUNG"  
"SHUT UP TOBI THIS WORLD SUCKS MY PARTNER IS DEAD AND MY SISTER IS A WALKING DEAD PERSON WHO MAKES ITACHI LOOK GIRLY IN COMPARISON"  
my legs carried me up to him and i tackled him to the side. he fell and so did i but we stayed on the cliff. everyone rushed to our side.  
"what did you do that for baka, un!"  
"because your not dying on me too. i lost you once im not going to lose you again teme!" it was our way of apologizing to each other was to cuss each other out. we start giggling and we walk back to the base with everyone. i show him the ring and we talk about it in my room.  
"so you wont be needing this piece of jewelry?" holding up the key.  
"i have a better idea. give me your lock."  
"ok" he handed it over. i put the lock and the key on the same chain and hung it up on my wall in between the two beds in my room.  
"your moving into this room with me." i said bluntly. dei just put on his stupid grin and said,  
"as long as you stop with the wrists"  
"ok" and we hugged.  
a few months later i was told that while Deidara was trying to kill Sasuke he blew himself up. i didn't cry. i only smiled. he died doing what he loved. i returned to my room and ripped the charms off the wall. i put them around my neck, replaced my headband with his, and put his Akatsuki ring on the opposite hand of Sasori's wedding ring. i returned to the cliff that i hadn't been at since the day with Deidara. i walked towards the edge thinking over my whole life. i stopped at the edge of the cliff and thought of my brother and my lover. i stepped off...


	6. Chapter 6

I was fall then i landed. i wasn't dead though. i opened my eyes and saw yellow and red. then my eyes focused more and i saw deidara and sasori. wait what?  
"i must be dead" i whispered to myself.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" they yell at the same time.  
"did you just jump off that cliff, un" dei was near tears.  
"um yeah" i said looking around i was on dei's clay bird.  
"why?" the fake sasori said.  
"to be with you guys" i was confused shouldn't they know? they looked at each other.  
"we aren't dead misty"  
"what?" i was really confused.  
"yeah those were suicide clones. we actually are alive" i didn't know what to think i stood up and looked at them. then i punched Deidara so hard he nearly fell off the bird.  
"WHAT WAS THAT FOR, UN?" he was rubbing his cheek where i had punched him. i walked over to him and hugged him close.  
"oh, um, i love you too sis, un" he wrapped his arms around me. i released him and walked over to sasori. wrapped him in a tight hug then push him off the bird. we swooped down and caught him before he could hit the ground and he was obviously scared.  
"what was that for?" he was panting. dei chuckled at him and i explained how since he couldn't feel it would be useless to punch him. i then wrapped him in a tight hug and began to shed a few small tears. we flew back to the base and we walked in and everyone was very surprised to see them both.  
"great timing misty needs to go on a mission and you can go too" Pein said walking in the room.  
"ok, fine whats the mission?" sasori asked.  
"your going to a cosplay convention" Pein said this and i almost fainted.  
"really Pein?" i was very happy i would get to dress up in cosplay.  
"as long as you get the job done you can have fun" he smiled at me because he new how much i had always wanted to cosplay.  
"wait so can i dress them up too?" i asked gesturing to the artists in the room. he nodded. i started giggling and ran over to Konan and asked for help. she nodded and we looked at the boys.  
"see i was thinking that dei could be mello and sasori would be Matt" i offered as we looked at their confused faces.  
"but what if we made sasori black lynx ikuto and dei could be tadase-kun?" she said.  
"oh yeah but what if we..." we named about a million more anime since we were addicted and finally came to a conclusion.  
"ok, so sasori will be ikuto and dei will be mello" we said at the same time.  
"but who are you going as?" Konan asked as we walked to the near by village to get the materials to make the costumes.  
"im going to go as nadeshiko" i replied with a smile.  
"oh you will be so cute in that school uniform."  
"uh huh" we got the supplies and when we got back we gave the boys their wigs and told them they would be dead again if they messed them up. we worked all night on the costumes and when they were finished we put them up in my closet and practically passed out on the floor. when we woke up it was noon. i grabbed the costumes and walked into the boys room. i threw them their costumes and told them to try it on. when they did they looked totally awesome if i do say so myself. then we put the wigs on them and they looked amazing. i put mine on and walked in to have sasori's jaw hit the floor. dei left with Konan to put the scar make up on and sasori pushed me up against the wall. he began lightly nipping and sucking at my neck. when dei walked in i moaned.  
"ok now that's to far, un" and he pushed us apart. i took off my costume and we went to the convention. we had a great convention and killed the guy we needed but dei and sasori were creeped out at the people that dressed up like them. then it hit them.  
"WE COULD HAVE JUST COME LOOKING NORMAL INSTEAD OF THESE RIDICULOUS OUTFITS!" sasori was mad.  
"what the flip? and you probably new, un!" dei was mad too. but they got over it.


End file.
